


Ressaca

by CharlieG



Series: Semana Nicercy [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicercy - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A luz do sol passava pelas cortinas escuras, iluminando o quarto e acertando o rosto de Nico. O moreno resmungou, virando para o outro lado. Queria dormir mais um pouco. Cobriu a cabeça com um dos travesseiros e tentou voltar para o mundo dos sonhos, sem sucesso. Respirou fundo e se sentou na cama, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. Não foi uma surpresa notar que estava no quarto de Percy em seu apartamento na Nova Roma. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ressaca

**Author's Note:**

> Dia 22/10  
> Tema: Ressaca

            A luz do sol passava pelas cortinas escuras, iluminando o quarto e acertando o rosto de Nico. O moreno resmungou, virando para o outro lado. Queria dormir mais um pouco. Cobriu a cabeça com um dos travesseiros e tentou voltar para o mundo dos sonhos, sem sucesso. Respirou fundo e se sentou na cama, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. Não foi uma surpresa notar que estava no quarto de Percy em seu apartamento na Nova Roma. 

            Sua cabeça latejava, sua boca tinha um gosto amargo e sua garganta estava seca, sedenta por água. Maldita ressaca. O filho de Hades respirou fundo e se levantou, não se importando com o fato de que estava nu. O que lhe incomodava, na verdade, era que não conseguia encontrar suas roupas em lugar algum. 

            — Poltrona. 

            Percy estava encostado no batente da porta, observando Nico. O mais novo não se virou para encará-lo, apenas pegou suas roupas jogadas sobre os braços da poltrona e se vestiu. 

            — Obrigado. — ele disse. 

            O clima estranho no quarto já não era tão incômodo quanto antes. Eles não falariam nada a mais que o necessário e evitariam contato visual, porque as imagens da noite anterior invadiriam suas mentes com isso. Preferiam não ficar pensando no que aconteceu e dizer que foi tudo culpa do álcool, mesmo que aquela não fosse a primeira vez que faziam tal coisa. 

            Nico sentou-se na beirada da cama para colocar os tênis. Sentia suas costas queimarem com o olhar constante de Percy sobre si. 

            — Você está bem? — o filho de Poseidon perguntou. 

            — Sim, estou. 

            — Tem certeza? 

            Assim que terminou de amarrar seus cadarços, Nico ergueu o rosto, encarando o mais velho. Castanhos nos verdes. A troca de olhares que causava arrepios em seus corpos. 

            — Tenho. 

            — Eu... Estou fazendo um pouco de café. Não quer? 

            — Preciso ir. — levantou-se — Obrigado, de qualquer forma. 

            Percy apertou os lábios em uma linha reta, contendo sua vontade de pedir para que Nico ficasse. Sabia que ele não ficaria. O filho de Hades o olhou uma última vez, dando um sorriso triste num pedido mudo de desculpas antes de se dissolver nas sombras. 

[...] 

            — Aqui está. — colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa. 

            — Obrigado, Haz. 

            Hazel sentou-se em frente ao irmão, observando-o soprar a bebida quente. O rapaz tinha uma expressão cansada. 

            — O que aconteceu? — a morena perguntou — O de sempre? 

            Nico fez uma careta. 

            — Você fala "o de sempre" como se fosse algo que acontecesse todo dia.

            — Certo, esqueci que é só uma vez por semana. — sorriu irônica. 

            — Não tem graça. 

            — Tudo bem. — ergueu as mãos no ar — Se você diz, quem sou eu para contrariar? Mas sério, o que aconteceu? 

            — Fui no apartamento de Percy no fim da tarde entregar algo que Reyna pediu. Ele me convidou para ficar pro jantar. Depois ficamos conversando, tomando vinho, e bom... Você sabe o resto. Bebemos demais. 

            — Sempre culpando o álcool. — revirou os olhos dourados. 

            — Mas é culpa do álcool. — murmurou. 

            — Talvez fosse até a terceira vez, mas agora já se tornou um hábito. Vocês sabem no que vai acabar e mesmo assim culpam a bebida. E se realmente fosse culpa dela, o que mudaria? Você sabe, não é? Uma mente bêbada fala e age por um coração sóbrio. 

            Nico ficou em silêncio, sabendo que sua irmã estava certa. Ele apenas não queria admitir. 

            — Vou buscar alguns remédios para sua dor de cabeça. 

            Hazel saiu da cozinha, indo até seu quarto. Nico observou ela sumir no corredor antes de voltar a encarar a xícara azul como se o objeto tivesse todas as respostas para seus problemas. Azul lhe lembrava Percy. 

            Os dois estavam naquela situação desde o aniversário de Piper, meses atrás. A filha de Afrodite convidou seus amigos para uma boate para comemoram seus vinte e três anos, e por mais que Nico não quisesse ir, Jason o convenceu. O filho de Hades nunca foi fã de lugares fechados com música alta tocando. Era quente demais, as pessoas ficavam se empurrando e era impossível ter uma conversa decente por causa do barulho. E também não sabia dançar. Ignorou todos aqueles que o chamaram para a pista de dança, preferindo ficar no bar da boate, tomando algumas doses de vodca. Talvez assim se soltasse um pouco. Já tinha 21 anos, o que tirava Jason do direito de controlar a quantidade de álcool que ingeria. O loiro sempre foi muito protetor. 

            Percy apareceu algumas horas depois. Ele também não parecia em clima de festa, ainda mais uma na qual ele era obrigado a assistir Annabeth se agarrar com seu novo namorado. Foi uma surpresa para todos quando o casal de ouro se separou. Disseram que foi uma decisão mútua, mas não era isso que a expressão triste de Percy dava a entender. 

            O filho de Poseidon se juntou a Nico no bar, bebendo com ele. Conversa vai, conversa vem, bebida desce, os dois já riam sobre coisas idiotas e falavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Talvez não tivessem uma conversa tão animada e natural se estivessem sóbrios. Sempre havia aquele clima estranho no ar quando estavam perto do um outro. 

            Nico não sabe até hoje quem começou, mas quando se deu conta, estava beijando Percy Jackson. Por um momento, achou que estava preso em um dos sonhos que teve em sua adolescência, no tempo em que ainda era apaixonado pelo outro. Porém, o toque dos lábios, das línguas, e as mãos largas de Percy acariciando sua pele por baixo da camiseta que vestia eram reais demais para serem frutos de sua imaginação. 

            Eles não tocaram mais no assunto até a segunda vez em que se encontraram para beber. Aquela foi a vez em que foram parar na cama do mais velho. Nico lembrava apenas de flashes do que realmente aconteceu. Lembrava dos gemidos lascivos, do corpo de Percy se contorcendo de prazer sob o seu, e o resto eram apenas borrões. Na manhã seguinte, não ouve troca de carinhos ou sorrisos, apenas a vergonha de dois homens que se desejavam e não tinham coragem de admitir. E o que acontecera duas, três vezes, acabou se tornando um hábito. Sempre o mesmo ciclo. Um encontro já não tão casual, conversas, algumas doses de bebidas, e por fim o quarto de Percy. 

            Nico não sabia quanto tempo aquele pseudo-relacionamento duraria. E quando acabasse, o que acabaria de fato? Seus encontros ou o sexo embriagado? Será que Percy desejaria sua companhia mesmo quando estivesse sóbrio? 

            — O remédio. — Hazel colocou a cartela sobre a mesa, assustando Nico. Quando ela tinha voltado? 

            — Em que mundo você estava? 

            — No nosso? 

            A morena sorriu de canto. 

            — Sabe, Nico, eu sei que não deveria me meter entre vocês, mas... Até um cego pode ver o quanto vocês se gostam. E não existe nada no caminho além dessa teimosia. 

            — É fácil falar. — resmungou — Eu não sei o que fazer. 

            — Fale com ele, oras! Não fique deixando pra depois. Nós, melhor do que qualquer um, sabemos que não podemos deixar as coisas para depois. Quero dizer, somos semideuses! Não podemos nem virar a esquina sem sermos atacados por algum monstro. 

            Nico riu pelo nariz.

            — Tem razão. 

            — Então...? — o olhou em expectativa. 

            — Vou falar com ele. — disse convicto. 

            — Isso aí! — praticamente gritou. 

            — Shiiiii, Hazel. Não grita. Minha cabeça ainda está doendo. 

            Hazel relaxou os ombros e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Nunca queria ter uma ressaca. 

[...] 

            Por mais que Nico quisesse resolver aquele assunto de uma vez por todas, lhe faltava coragem. Ele acha isso irônico. Em sua vida, lutara contra monstros, gigantes, divindades, e nenhum deles o assustava tanto quanto encarar Percy Jackson e falar sobre seus sentimentos. 

            Estava parado em frente à porta do apartamento do filho de Poseidon, indeciso sobre bater ou não. Talvez fosse melhor voltar outro dia. Não, não podia continuar adiando. Respirou fundo e bateu três vezes, esperando uma resposta. Percy podia não estar em casa naquele momento. Esse pensamento foi descartado com o barulho de passos do outro lado. A fechadura foi destrancada e a porta aberta.

            Percy parecia surpreso em encontrar Nico ali. Ele nunca usava a porta, preferindo aparecer no meio da sala sem nenhum aviso prévio, o que sempre o assustava. 

            — Hey, Percy. 

            — Oi. — disse — Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

            — Não, eu só... Posso entrar? 

            — Claro. — deu espaço para o outro. 

            Nico foi direto para a sala sem olhar para trás. Percy podia dizer que algo estava errado. O filho de Hades andava de um lado para o outro, mexia os dedos constantemente, inquieto. 

            — Nico, qual o problema? 

            — Eu quero conversar. 

            — Sobre? 

            — Eu... — respirou fundo. Era a hora — O que você sente por mim? 

            Percy piscou algumas vezes, confuso. 

            — Por que a pergunta? 

            — Porque eu quero saber se essa situação é unilateral ou não. Preciso saber. 

            O nervosismo de Nico crescia a cada segundo. Percy permaneceu em silêncio, estudando o rosto do moreno de olhos castanhos como se quisesse decifrá-lo. 

            — Eu gosto de você. — disse por fim — Eu sei que nunca disse nada, mas achei... Espera. Você disse unilateral? 

            Nico não respondeu, apenas segurou o rosto de Percy entre suas mãos e colou os lábios. 

            Aquele beijo era como se fosse o primeiro que realmente trocavam. A ausência de álcool em seus organismos tornava tudo mais real. As mãos de Percy pousaram na nuca de Nico, seus dedos acariciando os cabelos escuros, puxando-os levemente. O que era inocente começava a se tornar voraz, desesperado. E ambos sabiam onde aquilo iria acabar. 

            — Espera. — Percy pediu, afastando-se um pouco — Você não está bêbado, não é? 

            — Não. — respondeu — Eu preciso estar? 

            — Não. — sorriu — Eu prefiro você sóbrio. 

            — É, eu também. — os dois riram — Não quero mais estar bêbado quando isso acontece. Quero me lembrar de tudo, não acordar numa cama vazia e com uma maldita ressaca. Quero você ao meu lado todas as manhãs e poder te beijar quando quiser. 

            O sorriso de Percy aumentou, suas bochechas coradas pela declaração. 

            — Todas as manhãs? 

            — Todas as manhãs. — confirmou — Tudo bem para você? 

            — Eu não poderia ter sugerido algo melhor. 

            Eles se beijaram novamente e Percy puxou Nico para seu quarto, que seguiu que de bom grado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is dead.  
> Muito mel e ela morreu de diabetes HAHAHAHA agora só volto pro dia livre, no sábado /o/  
> Já sabem, desculpa por qualquer erro xD


End file.
